Been There, Done That
by Lunah-chan
Summary: Kagome left Sengoku Jidai a year and a half ago, then comes back to face off against Kikyou and take back her whole soul! After leaving with Kouga to destroy the undead Miko, how will Inuyasha react? Who will he come to terms with?
1. Chapter One

**EDIT**

**Suddenly! is up and running. The link on my website is now active.**

**END EDIT**

**Hey peoples, this is your beloved Lunah-chan here. I have a very important announcement, which will be posted at the beginning of my user profile and at the end incase some people just don't read this crap.**

**2/4/05**

**I love you all and you know that, but there are SO many idiots on this website (I'm not gonna list names... YET...) that frankly... I am just sick of it. Fanfiction-dot-net has gone completely downhill... you have to sort through layers upon layers of CRAP just to find a good story to read. It's been overrun by n00bs, people with a smaller IQ than my imaginary pet rock Bobbert, and just IDIOTS in general.**

**You all knew that this was coming, and the day has finally arrived. I will NOT be updating on Fanfiction-dot-net anymore, but instead will be updating on the website myself and Phantasy-Puppy have been (continuously) working on called Suddenly!. Hopefully it will be up soon. There you will find all my stories, Phantasy-Puppy's, AND all of our replies to ANY and ALL flames we have ever recieved. If the website gets popular enough, we may even open up a forum. Only time will tell.**

**Incase you haven't noticed, Fanfiction-dot-net has removed my "Against Her Will" oneshot because of an AuthorsNote I posted up as a chapter. Yes, I do realize that it was against the rules, but I know that the only reason that they caught it was because some idiot reported my story. You can all thank whoever that dumbass was for my permanate LOA.**

**Again, I love you all. I hope that my reviewers and those of you who have me on either your favourite authors list or your authors list, maybe even both, will follow me to the website. I would greatly appreciate it. If you do, please... continue to send me e-mails with your reviews. The Suddenly! website will be hosted off of my own domain, http: and when the site is officially open the link WILL work instead of bringing you to the main page.**

**Thank you.**

**-Lunah-chan **

XP Don't ask, just read and review.

Been There, Done That

A figure stood infront of an old wellhouse. Her long hair swayed fluidly in the wind. Her hair was completely straight and fell down to about her tailbone like liquid. She had no bangs, for she had grown them out and allowed them to blend gently into her hair. Her outfit consisted of a mid-thigh length black pleated plaid skirt, a blood red button-up collared shirt that she left untucked, the sleeves bagging around her wrist and buttoned, black stockings, and a pair of black loafers on her feet.

It would be a year and a half today since those doors had been opened. A year and a half since a once innocent schoolgirl named Kagome vowed to never travel to the Sengoku Jidai era again.

And yet, here she was. She was seventeen and a half years old and no longer innocent. Her face was emotionless as she stared at the doors, clutching the Shikon no Tama at her neck.

It was time. Tonight she would leave.

"Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi called, stepping out the door and looking for her otome. There she was, standing infront of that wellhouse again as it began to snow. Her otome showed not even the slightest acknowledgement of the freezing weather and the snow falling around her. "Kagome" Her mother put a hand on her shoulder. "It's time for dinner, ako."

"Hai, okaa-san. I'll be in in a second."

"Okay..." Her mother shuffled off, leaving her otome alone outside.

"Tonight, minna, I return to the Sengoku Jidai. Tonight, Inuyasha, I will show you just how much I am not like Kikyou."

Dinner flew by without a hitch, and soon Kagome sat at the edge of her bed still in the same clothes as before, waiting until her whole family was asleep. She glanced at the clock. It was 11:45pm. Kagome knew that her mother was asleep by 10:30pm, her brother usually stayed awake until 11pm, and her grandfather was ALWAYS asleep by precisely 11:32pm.

It was time to pack.

Pulling out her long worn yellow backpack, she carefully began to pack up her regular things. An extra pair of clothes, underwear, and a second bra, bathroom necessities, and a sleeping bag. She also threw in some crayons and a large drawing book for Shippou, just because she knew she would need to keep him occupied one way or another. Kagome pulled out some ramen containers she had stowed under her bed... She counted them carefully. There were 5... That should be good enough.

Kagome took one last glance around her room. After a quick nod of satisfaction that she had everything she needed, she began to write a note,

_Dear Okaa-san, Ojii-san, and Souta,_

_It is time for me to face the Sengoku Jidai era. I will return if everything goes well._

_Ja,_

_Kagome_

Pulling the overstuffed yellow backpack on and taking one last look at the note she left, Kagome jumped out of her window and jogged over to the wellhouse. She threw open the doors, stale air meeting her nose roughly. She rested her palms on the lip of the well and then, with one last deep breath, she threw herself over the edge.

Kagome, after a good 5 minutes of climbing up the well, finally looked over the edge and into the era she had promised herself to never visit again. It looked exactly like it did the day she left... Swinging her legs over the edge of the well she continued walking down the familiar path to Kaede's.

Shippou tensed up, sniffing the air quickly. "Oh, Kami." he said aloud, drawing the attention of everyone, including Inuyasha, to him.

"What is it Shippou-chan" Sango asked, watching the kitsune take another deep breath of air.

"It's her... Kagome's back"

Inuyasha gave an arrogant snort of disbelief. "Wake up, Shippou, she hasn't been back for nearly two years now and I don't think she's gonna appear out of no where now."

"Strange, maybe you should change your beliefs, Inuyasha."

Everyone stared at the door of Kaede's hut. There, in the glow of the firelight, was Kagome, her famous yellow bag hanging from one hand as she leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Konbanwa." she murmured quietly, gazing at each of her friends.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango breathed, hardly believing what she saw.

Inuyasha stared at the future girl. She had changed... a lot. Her hair was longer and not as bushy and, Inuyasha noticed much to his embarassment, her figure had filled out. "K-Kagome..."

Miroku smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Kagome-sama."

Kagome returned the smile. "Ah, arigatou, Miroku. But please, there is no need for the honorifics now, you're like my brother."

The houshi grinned and nodded.

"KAGOME-OKAASAN" a familiar blur of fluff cried, latching himself firmly onto Kagome's chest.

Kagome smiled, actually and truly lighting up the room a bit. "Shippou-ako" She hugged him tightly. "I missed you"

Miroku frowned for a second. How did she light up the room by smiling? Something was odd... She seemed stronger...

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome by the wrist, dragging her out of the hut and causing her to drop Shippou.

"NANI" she cried. In an insant she went into protective mode. She halted abruptly and kicked roughly at Inuyasha's wrist, making him cry out and let go of her. In a flash Kagome held 3 mayoke scrolls, her body poised to throw them if need be.

"What the HELL is wrong with you, wench" Inuyasha cried, examining the now swollen and bruising wrist. "And how did you manage to hit me so hard... I think it's broken."

Kagome relaxed a bit, her face becoming impassive. "Gomen, Inuyasha, but I've been trained to attack if I feel threatened." She glared at his wrist. "You're lucky I didn't shatter it. I must've missed my mark..."

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted"Exactly what have you been DOING for the past year and a half"

"Training." Kagome muttered offhand, tucking the scrolls away in her clothing. "Is this all you wanted to ask me because I'd REALLY like to get back to the hut unless we're gonna have a meaninful conversation."

"Why did you leave"

Kagome stiffened visibly. Her gaze fell on the Hanyou that had caused her so much pain. "After what you did you're lucky I even came back."

Inuyasha's ears flattened. He guessed he deserved that one. "You could've come back... you always did."

"Always is a strong word, Inuyasha." she replied flatly. "Is there anything ELSE"

Inuyasha sat down on the dew covered grass. "Why did you decide to come back"

"I needed to face some things."

"Like"

"Kikyou."

Inuyasha immediately snapped to attention. "What do you need with her"

"I need the rest of my soul, thank you." Kagome replied shortly"Unless you've forgotten, she still has part of it. I aim to kill her."

"You can't" Inuyasha stood infront of Kagome, searching her eyes for any reasoning.

"Inuyasha" Kagome began cooly"do you intend to stop me"

"The Kagome I know wouldn't ever do this."

"You broke the Kagome you knew, Inuyasha." Her cold, empty gaze scared Inuyasha.

"You really intend to do it, don't you"

"More than you'll ever know. I'm leaving in the morning. Try to stop me, hanyou." Kagome spun, her skit flaring a bit, and she walked purposefully back into the hut.

Kagome feined sleep until she sensed Inuyasha drift off into a light slumber. Without making a sound she sat up and narrowed her eyes through the window. A single beam of sunlight drifted through the window. "Time to go." she muttered, grabbing her bow and arrows. She got up, not caring if she made any noise, and walked out into the damp air.

"I can't believe you're actually going." Inuyasha said aloud, looking down at her.

"And why shouldn't I" Kagome said, looking at the hanyou above her in the trees. "Incase you've failed to notice, you're not making a move to stop me. Get over yourself. I have things to do and people to see." She stared off into the distance. "Is Kouga still around"

Inuyasha's face became confused. "Yeah"

"Good." Kagome took a deep breath and placed her pale, slender hands above her chest, hovering around the Shikon no Tama.

"What are you doing"

"Calling." Soon her skirt was flowing around her, her shirt slowly shifted, and her hair began to hover around her face as an unfelt wind circled her. "Kouga... come to me" her voice trailed off in a question. As soon as the wind appeared, it disappeared.

"Ha! Looks like you still can't use your miko abilities." Inuyasha scoffed, but immediately regretted it.

"Believe what you choose to believe, Hanyou." Kagome said, a small smile gracing her lips"But Kouga is closing in... and fast."

"Wha"

Before he could finish the familiar wolf demon appeared in a swirling tornado of wind and leaves. As soon as the tornado disappeared, Kouga could be seen clutching Kagome's hands within his own.

"Kagome, koishii, did you call" he asked, staring into her deep brown eyes with his own piercing electric blue ones.

"Hai, Kouga-kun, I did. Would you mind aiding me in the destruction of the Undead Miko Kikyou"

Kouga smiled. "Anything for you, koishii, anything. When should we leave"

"Now."

"Alright" Kouga exclaimed, swinging Kagome up and onto his bag, much like Inuyasha used to carry her.

"OOI! KOUGA" Inuyasha shouted"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER"

"Actually, Inuyasha" Kagome began, wrapping her arms affectionately around the ookamiyoukai's chest from behind"his hands are fine just where they are."

Kouga flashed the miko a dazzling smile before smirking triumphantly at Inuyasha. "It would seem as if she's made her choice..." Kouga paused, a sudden realization dawning his features. "What did he do to you, Kagome"

A dark look passed over her fair features. "I'll tell you on the way. Let's go."

In a flurry of wind the ookamiyoukai and the miko were off, leaving a distraught Hanyou behind. In moments he tore off after them.

Read and Review -hearts-


	2. Chapter Two

Read on, dearies, read on.

----------------------------

Been There, Done That

Chapter Two

-----------------------------

Kouga ran on at a headspinningly fast rate. The sound of Kagome and Kouga's hair whipping behind them from the sheer force was accompanied by that of the sound of her skirt flapping sharply against her skin. Kouga glanced out of the corner of his eye at the miko's head that was right next to his own. Her chin rested gently on the crook of his neck and her intense gaze was focused ahead.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She sighed. "It's a long story."

"You said yourself that we wouldn't encounter Kikyou for another 2 days."

"Fine. It starts about a year and a half ago, Sango and Miroku were off taking care of a demon for a friend of Miroku's, leaving myself, Inuyasha, and Shippou alone. Shippou went off to play with some village children. Inuyasha asked if he could speak to me alone..."

----------_flashback----------_

_Kagome watched the silver-haired inuhanyou. He had asked to speak to her alone. It was odd on many different levels, but she didn't care. It must've been abnormally important if he needed to talk to her by themselves._

_Inuyasha had his hands hidden within the opposite sleeves of his haori. White dog ears twitched and flicked back and forth, constantly on alert for any signs of danger. He finally sighed._

_"What did you need to talk to me about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked gently, not wanting to get the poor hanyou anymore flustered and frusterated then he already was._

_"The Shikon no Tama is complete..." he said awkwardly._

_"Yes...? And?"_

_"You're going to guard it... right?"_

_"....right?"_

_"Are you going to keep visiting this era?"_

_Kagome went quiet for a moment. "If... If it's okay... then yes."_

_Inuyasha visibly relaxed in relief. Now it would be easier to say... "Kagome?"_

_"Yes, Inuyasha?"_

_"I...I..." he stumbled, "I...Oh screw it." He pulled the raven-haired girl flush up against him, his lips pressing against hers in a kiss._

_Kagome froze, eyes wide. Without a moments hesitation she responded, eyes slipping shut gently and she leaned further into the kiss._

_Inuyasha pulled back, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Higurashi Kagome, koishii."_

_She smiled warmly, finally feeling complete. "And I love you, Inuyasha, My Hanyou."_

_-------------end flashback------------_

"Okay," Kouga butted in, not really appreciating the thought of His Woman kissing the inuhanyou, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just let me finish!" Kagome sighed, "You're the one that wanted to know!"

"Alright, alright!"

"So anyway, Inuyasha had finally told me he loved me, and I him. So, naturally, things are supposed to go smoothly, right? Well, they did for about a month...until..."

_--------------flashback------------_

_Kagome woke with a start in the middle of the night. Frantically, she searched for the familiar white hair and red outfit in the darkness of the hut._

_Nothing. Damn._

_Kagome felt her heart sink. She had woken to the feeling of her soul being pulled at, a secret sign that she had shared with no one about Kikyou being near. No Inuyasha meant he was seeing her._

_Damn._

_Kagome carefully got up, replacing her body with her pillow so as not to wake up the sleeping kitsune. She quietly slipped on her shoes and tiptoed out of the hut, then making a silent dash in the direction of which she felt her soul being pulled at._

_There they were._

_Kagome bit back a gasp of horror._

_Her heart skipped a beat._

_A tear took no time in falling down her face, dropping and wetting the earth beneath her._

_Kagome stood, frozen, eyes glued to the scene before her. There they were... again. _

_Inuyasha and Kikyou, the claypot. _

_Inuyasha and Kikyou, kissing. _

_Inuyasha and Kikyou, pressed up against the mighty Goshinboku._

_Inuyasha and Kikyou, deeply involved with eachother._

_Inuyasha and Kikyou, practically making out infront of her._

_"You son of a-" Kagome didn't bother to finish her sentence. She pulled her bow and arrowed from the quiver at her back, steadily held her bow and loaded it with an arrow, pulled back and..._

_With a flash of spiritual energy, the arrow purposefully missed its mark and stood straight out proudly next to the hanyou's head, which quickly spun around to see a very upset miko behind him. "Kagome! It's not-"_

_"Save it, hanyou." Kagome spat, skillfully preparing another arrow for shooting. "You're lucky that I didn't want to hit my mark." Her eyes narrowed, cold and filled with anger. "How could you, Inuyasha? I opened up my heart to you! I suffered for you! I dealt with the horrible names, the constant putdowns, the wave after wave of misery and tears!" More tears threatened to fall, stinging behind her eyes, but Kagome refused to let them fall. "You said that you LOVED ME! You called me beloved!"_

_"Kagome, please! Listen to me, koishii!"_

_"Don't dirty my name, hanyou. Don't call me your beloved. Don't even think of me. You're not worth my time." Kagome growled, pulling back the arrow. "Get... the hell... out of my sight."_

_"Please, please, Kagome! Don't do this! Let me explain!"_

_"I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A BEING!" she screamed, not caring how much noise she made._

_In seconds Sango, Miroku, and Shippou appeared._

_"What's going-?" Miroku stopped, seeing Kagome with an arrow set and ready, Inuyasha looking scared, and Kikyou emotionless as usual. "Uh oh..."_

_"Sango! Miroku!" Inuyasha looked a bit relieved. "Make Kagome calm down so I can explain!"_

_"You're lucky I'm not the one holding the bow and arrow, Inuyasha." Sango growled._

_"Hanyou, I'll say it one more time before I let the arrow fly and I let you join your claypot in the afterlife." Kagome said, voice deadly calm. "Get... out... of... my... sight..." she said each word slowly, drawing back the arrow a little more with each word._

_Throwing a sad look at Kagome, Inuyasha ran off. Kikyou disappeared._

_"I'm going home. I'm sick of this crap. I'll be back when I'm ready to face everything again. Ja, minna." Kagome said, releasing the arrow and walking off._

_It landed right where Inuyasha's heart had been just moments before._

----------_end flashback--------_

Kouga was silent until they set up camp 4 hours later.

----------------------

Reviewwwwww?


	3. Chapter Three

w00000 XD R&R n.n

I don't know if I'm gonna make this KagxKou or KagxInu yet... X3 or maybe even KagxNone Oo Hmm... decisions, decisions... I have a PRETTY good idea of what I want to do, though it MAY irk some of you XD I'll have to discuss it with my personal muse...-nudges Phantasy-Puppy- XP

------------------

Been There, Done That

Chapter Three

------------------

Kouga studied the hardened girl before him. His heart sunk as he thought of what the half-witted inuhanyou had done to her. "Kagome, koishii-" he began.

"Kouga. I know what you're going to say." Kagome continued to stare absentmindedly into the crackling fire before her, the firelight gracing her fair skin.

"Then you know why." it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes." her lovely chocolate-brown eyes slowly rose to meet his.

"Koishii, please," Kouga begged, crawling over to her and resting on his knees, cupping her left cheek with his left hand, "let me protect you, let me LOVE you! Stay with me, Kagome, forever. Be my mate and live as a demon, barely ever aging throughout the centuries!"

Kagome allowed her walls to crumble, and Kouga saw it. A tear slipped daintily out of her eye and traveled slowly down her cheek to rest on Kouga's thumb. He kissed the corner of her eye. "Please, my koishii, please..." he murmured against her skin. More tears fell.

"Oh, Kouga," she sobbed, "I want to, oh, Kami, I want to! I haven't felt anything for so long... and now I can feel, oh, Kouga, I can FEEL again! I had put up so many walls I kept out the good with the bad. I couldn't feel happiness, sadness, depression, hope, NOTHING!"

"Then stay and feel, my Kagome!"

"I want to so badly, Kouga, but..."

"But?"

"...I still love my hanyou..."

Kouga cupped her face with both hands, resting his forehead against hers, noses touching. "I'm sorry, koishii..."

Her watery eyes searched his, "For what?"

"I can't make you forget him... and because of that we can't be together."

Kagome's eyes closed, and Kouga's soon followed suit. Kagome let out a shaky breath.

"Let me kiss you, koishii..."

Kagome nodded, tears falling once more. She tilted her head up and felt one of Kouga's hands slip down to the back of her neck, resting there for a moment, and then slowly snaked around her lower back, shielding her. She slowly took in a deep breath...

Within moments Kouga's mouth graced hers, lips caressing the others. His slowly used his lips to coax her into action, for which he was greatly rewarded. Kagome's lips moved with his own, lighting a passionate fire between them in the depths of their hearts and souls. They slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled back. Kouga looked at Kagome, who still had her eyes closed. He noticed that her lips were turning a dark red from the force of their kiss, and somewhere within his mind he mentally puffed his chest out in pride. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, looking at Kouga.

A few moments later they both went to their respected areas and slept, too shy to say anything else.

----------------

Inuyasha felt himself growling. He had seen Kouga come so close to Kagome, and it angered him even more that she had not pulled back. He, himself, had felt a twinge of guilt overtake him as he saw the walls crumble and the pain fall forth in waves.

He saw red when they kissed.

"How could she?" he muttered, anger flowing throughout his veins. "How could she kiss him? Weren't we..." he trailed off, remembering that it was he who had screwed up the whole thing. Why couldn't he get over his love for Kikyou? In his minds eye he knew that she was only a mere shell of the woman he had loved, and everything he loved now was Kagome. Kikyou was dead, Kagome was not. It was simple.

However, his heart refused to accept that.

Everytime he even heard a rumor about an undead miko that wandered the realm of the living his heart fluttered and he felt the undying need to run and search the area(s) for the clay re-make.

He sighed. "I'll win you back, my Kagome."

With that he turned and left.

----------------------

The next morning Kagome awoke groggily. She layed still for a moment, blinking repeatedly. What she wouldn't give for some coffee... Yes, coffee... with french vanilla creamer and an obscene amount of sugar.

(A/N: -drool-)

She turned over on her side and smiled at the sight before her. Kouga had moved after she had fallen into her slumber and was currently laying peacefully at the base of the tree right behind her, not even a foot away. As she sat up, she saw Kouga's eyes flutter open groggily, much like she had looked moments before.

"Ah, Kagome!" he smiled, beamed even, "Ohayogozaimasu!"

She returned the smile gratefully, "Ohayo, Kouga. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, I've never slept so well before."

"That's good. I'm gonna go take a quick bath and then we can be on our way... if my estimation is correct, after we have a bit of breakfast and after I'm done with my bath we should encounter Kikyou in about... oh say... a day and a quarter." she smiled.

"Good." Kouga returned the gesture, then rose and pulled the young girl up as well, accidentally crushing her body to his.

They froze.

They blushed.

They stared into eachothers eyes.

"I...I-I'm sorry, Kagome." Kouga stuttered, "I didn't mean to pull you up that hard."

"D-Don't worry about it..." she breathed, slowly backing up. "I'm gonna go take my bath now..." With that she walked off in the direction of the river to bathe.

Kouga let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what her reaction would've been otherwise...

--------------------

Read and Revieeewwwwwwww.... -stares longingly at the little purple button- PLEASE?


	4. Chapter Four

omg you better review XP or else no update for a while... -ebul laughter-

------------------

Been There, Done That

Chapter Four

------------------

Kagome lowered herself into the steaming spring, her hair twisted up into a messy, yet silky, bun. Letting loose a sigh of content, she sunk into the water up to her chin, eyes closed. After a good five minutes her shimmering brown eyes half-opened, staring off into space. Half-heartedly she wondered if she loved Kouga... Her thoughts drifted to the kiss... oh, Kami, the kiss! A blush stained her cheeks as the kiss came back into memory. It had been amazing... everything that those romance novels described. A small, soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips gently.

It felt good to feel again.

-----------------

Kouga sat on the ground Indian-style, the palms of his hands resting on the sides of his knees. He knew that all those months ago he had WANTED Kagome, that he was sure of. He had desired her because of her beauty, her independance, and, most importantly at the time, her ability to see the Shikon no Tama shards. One thought nagged at him in the back of his mind: Do I LOVE her? He sighed before looking over to his left. "Ooi, Inu-koro... you can come out now. You've been following us for the past day and a half."

The amber-eyed inu-hanyou appeared from the darkness of the forest. "Filthy ookami, you're lucky I didn't kill you for kissing my Kagome."

The electric-blue-eyed youkai scoffed. "YOUR Kagome? That's a bit farfetched, even for you, mutt. After what you did to her you're lucky I didn't kill YOU. How COULD you, inu no baka!?" Kouga growled, an anger he had never felt before rising in his chest and boiling in his blood.

"I-" Inuyasha stopped, ears drooping a bit as he clenched his hands into tight fists, "I... don't know."

"Get your act together, hanyou." Kouga said shortly, "Even YOU should know better. Nor youkai, nor human cheats on a female he has decided to court. It's just common sense, baka!" he spat out the last word, "You had even put a claiming scent on her and you cheated on her with a shell of a woman who has not only committed attempted murder towards you, but also put your pack AND your alpha female in danger! What is the point of loving a bitch who cannot produce an heir?! What is the point of loving a female that is a danger not only to yourself but your pack? It is YOUR job as the alpha male of your pack to protect them, even from your past. Get over yourself already."

(A/N: Wow. I made Kouga smart! OxO! -slaps a sticky note on my forehead that says "SPECIAL AUTHORESS!"-)

Inuyasha was silent. He knew that his human half still loved the undead miko from 50 years past, but he had never really paid much attention to his youkai side, which had been growling that same speech to him for ages now everytime he went to see Kikyou.

Kouga snorted. "Get out of here, Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome doesn't want to see you, if she hasn't realized that you've been following us. She's on her way back from bathing now."

"You mean you didn't atleast keep watch over her when she went off by herself!?"

Kouga shot Inuyasha one of those "looks". "She's changed, Inuyasha. The woman is stronger, fiercer, and, dare I admit it, colder. You broke her, Inu-koro. Besides," the youkai crossed his arms, "it's not right for me to oogle at her while she's not clothed, baka. Go." he said the last bit as an order, and Inuyasha took heed, dashing off into the branches with a soft rustle.

A few moments later Kagome appeared, hair swaying in the wind. She had changed her clothes into a different outfit. Now she wore a pair of long black pants that clung to her like a second skin until her knees where it loosened considerably and bagged nicely around her shoes, which were now white platform sneakers with thick, untied (they were knotted at a certain place so that they were loose but her shoes wouldn't fall off. I do the same thing to mine XD) black laces. Her shirt was a white button-up shirt with sleeves that reached a bit below her elbow, but the ends were flipped up a little. She had left the shirt unbuttoned until below her chest, exposing a form-fitting black tanktop underneath. Clinging to her neck was a plain black ribbon, tied into a simple bow at the back of her neck.

Kouga mentally drooled, but kept his face cool. "Are you ready for breakfast?" he gestured to the fish he had caught and prepared, slow cooked over an open flame.

(A/N: ohmygod I'm drooling again... if only it had pasta... n.n!)

Kagome managed truly happy smile, a rare delight for the ookamiyoukai. "Yes, Kouga, thank you," she added, "for everything..."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kagome sat down next to the black-haired man and wrapped her arms around one of his strong, muscular ones, causing Kouga's eyes to widen a bit as he blushed ever so slightly. "Thank you for helping me in my quest to destroy Kikyou, thank you for keeping me company, thank you for the kiss, thank you for watching over me, thank you for making me feel again, and thank you for breakfast." she listed off, finishing a bit breathless.

Kouga cleared his throat nervously, "Uh... n-no pro-problem, Kagome. He-Here... have some breakfast..." he hastily shoved a fish-on-a-stick into her hand and grabbed his own and began eating, trying to ignore the light feeling he had as Kagome gave his arm a comforting squeeze and went to eat her breakfast.

----------------

Inuyasha stared at the pair. "She really intends to kill Kikyou... and she seems to love Kouga." he growled posessively, "This won't last long, I'll see to it personally."

----------------

After cleaning up the area a bit and putting out the fire, Kagome and Kouga continued off on their journey to find the undead claypot.

(A/N: Incase you couldn't tell... I don't like Kikyou x) appologies to Kikyou-lovers! T.T)

Kagome, once again, found herself clinging to the ookamiyoukai from behind as she rode piggyback. The wind pulled at her hair and clothes as she slowly relaxed. It had taken her a while, but she had gotten used to Kouga and the way he moved. She curled her arms around his stomach tenderly before laying her head between his shoulderblades and drifting off into a light daze as she began to think...

Kouga smiled. He had noticed how she had relaxed and wrapped herself around him. It pleased him to know that she was comfortable around him. Tightening his grip on the woman behind him, he sped up and seemingly became one with the wind himself.

It was the happiest either had felt in a long, long time. Alas, everything good must come to an end.

----------------------

-stares at the pretty purple button-

Ooh, Review,

Please, oh, please,

Pretty, oh lovely!, review,

Please don't tease,

R-E-V-I-E-W!

XD

Atleast review because I made up that crappy rhyme x)


	5. Chapter Five

wooo...another chapter...

can anyone guess where this is going?

-----------------------------

Been There, Done That

Chapter Five

-----------------------------

The lean wind youkai tore through the trees and grass, barely even visible. His long dark locks, pulled up only into a simple high ponytail, fluttered abusively in the air behind him. Electric blue eyes darted back and forth, searching.

"Mou, Kouga... if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in a hurry." the raven-haired teen commented dryly from the youkai's back, "But, of course, I couldn't imagine why... is it because there is two certain someones behind us?"

"So you can sense them?" Kouga groaned, "They keep following me, even after I tell them to stay..."

"What can you expect? You're their leader, after all," Kagome trailed off, "Besides... it might be something important." she pointed out.

"I hate it when I'm wrong."

"Deal with it and stop already. My quest for the miko can wait."

"Fine." Kouga grumbled, skidding harshly to a stop and turning around slightly to see two of his pack members run up to him. "Hakkaku, Ginta!" he barked, "This'd better be good for disobeying my orders to stay at the den."

The two slowed to a stop, breathing heavily.

"Kou-ga...!" Hakkaku panted, despirately trying to catch the oxygen that evaded him.

"Ka-gom-e-nee-chan..." Ginta mimiced his friend, taking large gulps of air. After a moment, he was able to speak normally, "It's nice to see you again." he gave her a lopsided grin.

Hakkaku spoke up, "Kouga, the pack is getting restless. They demand your return! After all," he smiled a bit nervously at the miko, "the news of your mates return has spread rapidly..."

"Mou," Kouga groaned, reaching up to slap a hand to his forhead, yet still keeping the girl clutched closely to his back with one long, muscular arm, "can't it wait? We're so close to-"

"I would be happy to accompany you back to your pack, Kouga." Kagome interrupted, inching up his back and placing her cheek neck to his, catching his gaze with her own, "I said it once before only a mere moment ago, my quest can wait. It's not like the undead doll isn't getting any closer to death." she said the last part with a slight amount of bitterness. She turned her attention to the two ookamiyoukai, wrapping her arms around Kouga's neck gently, "It's been a while since I've seen you two! How have you been?"

"Very well, Kagome-neechan," Hakkaku replied.

"Why did you leave, Kagome-neechan?" Ginta asked, curiousity getting the better of him.

Kagome sighed, sadness seeping into her mind, "It's a very long and tiring story that I would rather not devulge into. However," she replaced her smile with a convincing fake one, "the point is that I'm here now, ne?" Only Kouga noticed the fake smile.

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned before replying simultaneously, "Hai!"

Kagome sighed softly, almost inaudibly, "Kouga, let's go. Kami forbid that your pack get angered over my own delay."

He nodded, and as soon as his two pack members turned, he craned his neck back and nuzzled the miko's cheek with his own, "Cheer up, koishii, sadness doesn't suit you..." Before the girl had a chance to react, he was once more racing the wind as he turned and headed towards his region of land... The land of the Ookami.

As time and time before, the poor pair of ookamiyoukai tore after their leader hopelessly, crying out to him to slow down.

He ignored them.

-----------------------------

"Welcome back, Kouga!" one youkai cried from the den's mouth. The youkai's cry was soon mimiced by other members of the large pack. However, the whole place soon went quiet when they saw the dark-haired teen carefully dismounting the ookamiyoukai's back.

Kouga cast a measuring glance around at his pack. "What's with the silence?" he demanded.

"Who is the girl?" one of them called. The rest of the pack murmured in agreement, and one was foolish enough to whistle at the new female.

That was not a wise move on his behalf.

In the blink of an eye, Kouga held the male up against the cave wall, hand against his neck. "Don't you DARE do that again to her." he said flatly, eyes flashing with black, a growl erupting threateningly from his chest and through his throat. He tightened his grip on the male before him. "She is not to be touched in any intimate way, shape, or form, understood?"

The frightened male nodded and, much to his relief, was swiftly dropped to the ground as Kouga stalked back over to Kagome, who simply looked over the pack with interest.

"This is Kagome," Kouga began, and paused to allow the new eruption of murmurs and gasps that he knew would come, and they did. He continued, "and she is a powerful miko."

She smiled warmly, a hint of nervousness in her scent. Kouga noticed this and comfortingly gave her arm a squeeze, brushing his thumb against the soft flesh there.

"So, basically," one of the pack members drawled, "she's being courted by you as a potential mate?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Of course..."

Kagome shot Kouga a warning glance that seemed to say "Let's not repeat the past, hmm?". He took heed and quieted down. Kagome turned her attention to the pack and smiled once more. She was about to speak, but was cut off as a familiar ookamiyoukai came rushing towards her.

"Kagome!" she cried, instantly enveloping the girl in an embrace.

The raven-haired teen blinked. "Ayame-chan?" She blinked once more before returning the hug and spinning the girl around playfully, "Ayame-chan! Long time no see! How have you been?"

"Very well." she grinned, "I haven't seen you in ages..."

The girls continued their conversation as the pack went on their own business, which was a very good sign because that meant that they had accepted Kagome as part of their pack. He grinned with pride. However, that grin soon slipped as one of his strongest females, Aino, stood up and made her way purposely to the miko. Uh oh.

Kagome spotted the female youkai out of the corner of her eye. "Excuse me, Ayame-chan." she said politely, turning to face the oncoming female. She raised a delicate eyebrow. Somehow, she knew that she was being challenged.

"Who do you think you are?" Aino snapped, eyes narrowed and deadly.

"I think that I am Kagome, a miko." she replied nonexpressively.

"You can't just come into our pack, wench." she growled.

Somewhere within the confines of the girl's head, she snapped. No one called her wench. It brought back bad memories of a certain inuhanyou. Her hands curled into fists a she growled, eyes flickering between chocolate brown and misty pale blue.

Kouga paled. Aino was in it deep, now...

"Oh, look, the miko is getting upset... can't even control her own powers!" she scoffed, "What's the matter, wench? Are you gonna stick me with one of your ofudas?" she pretended to cower in fear while circling the new female. "Poor little miko..."

However, the rest of the back began to back up.

Kagome willed herself to calm. She slowed the anger surging through her viens and her eyes stopped flashing. Instead, she smirked, and as fast as lightening she spun around on one foot and kicked Aino across the face with the bottom of her shoe with her other foot. She froze in place, balanced unmovingly on one foot, her other foot poised where Aino's face one was before she went sprawling towards the rough floor from the sheer force.

A number of gasps of surprise greeting the mikos ears. No one had ever gotten in a hit on Aino.

Slowly, Kagome lowered her leg and stood in an upright position. She flipped her silky hair back and poised herself in a casual fighting stance, fists raised and legs spread slightly. Her eyes were unnervingly emotionless and her face held no sign of fear.

Aino rose, touching her cheek. "You bitch. NO ONE hits me." She growled and the battle between the females began.

Aino struck with her left fist, only to be blocked by Kagome's right arm. In retaliation, Kagome spun around half-way and used one leg to knock Aino to the ground, then spun the rest of the way and stradled her hips, one hand flat against the ground beside her head and one fist a mere foot from her face.

Kagome stared down at Aino, her hair spilling slightly over her shoulders. "I win. Want to play again?"

Aino growled and bent her knees, then used her feet to kick against Kagome's stomach and succeeded in catapulting her up into the rock cieling. The pack made a sound that was a cross of awe, pity, and concern.

Kagome stayed perfectly still, stuck in the cieling. She opened her eyes and grinned at the female below her.

Aino knew she was in trouble just from that grin.

"Want to play rough? I'll play rough." Kagome allowed herself to drop, turned herself so that she fell on her feet, and then proceeded to run at the female. In mere moments there were flashes of Kagome's fist making contact with Aino's face, only a few of the punches being blocked. Kagome continued her merciless attack. With the blink of an eye, she had grabbed Aino's arm and twisted it behind her back, pinning her to the wall. "Do you want to surrender now or continue? I can't be held responsible for my actions if you choose the latter..." Kagome grinned dangerously.

"I never give up!" Aino spat, struggling aimlessly against Kagome's irongrip.

"Your loss..." she let go, then slammed Aino into the opposite wall and held the girl up against the wall with her arm against her neck. "I warned you. Now you have to suffer..." Kagome's eyes turned that misty ice blue that had been flickering there only moments earlier, and the air around them became thick with electricity. The miko's hair began to float softly around her as she began to murmur under her breath.

There was a blinding flash of light. As soon as it faded, there was a gasp of surprise.

Where Aino once stood, there was now a human female.

Kagome backed off and rolled her shoulders back. "I warned you."

"Wha-What have you done to me?!" Aino cried, looking at her body in horror.

"I turned you into a hanyou. From now on you will be human on this night every month, and the rest of the time you will be youkai. No longer are you full youkai, but instead you have half the power that you once did. You're lucky I stopped when I did. I could've, and would've, turned you into a full human." Kagome glared, the blue hue to her eyes finally fading from her now brown eyes. She looked over the rest of the pack, "Does anyone else wish to challenge me?"

The whole group was silent. Kouga stared in wonder and pride.

"That's what I thought." Kagome growled, "If you decide to change your mind, may I warn you that I will NOT go as easy on you as I did your dear now hanyou friend here..." Kagome glanced at Aino, who cowered in fear from her gaze, "So, next time, my victim will be human. Any questions?" More silence. "Good."

"Ka-Kagome-neechan," Ginta breathed in awe.

"That... was so awesome." Hakkaku finished, gaping openly.

Kagome turned to look at Kouga. "If you don't mind, Kouga, I would appreciate it if I was allowed to sleep outside tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, I'll join you. Go on, I'll catch up."

Kagome nodded curtly, cast one more glance at the shivering Aino, and walked out of the cave.

"Nice female, Kouga." a male spoke up. Agreeing murmurs followed the statement.

"I know." he grinned and followed Kagome out.

-----------------------------

Daylight soon turned into midnight hours as the ookami youkai and miko stayed up and talked, laughing and enjoying eachothers company.

"Kagome..." Kouga said suddenly, his voice serious.

"Hmm?"

"You... You do realize what you did when you beat Aino, ne?"

"...Hai?" she replied confused, "I turned her into a hanyou."

"Besides that."

He was greeted by a confused and intrigued stare. "What did I do?"

"You beat the alpha female... that means that you're the top female of my pack. Not only that, but she was going to be my mate in three days time unless I found another." he watched her carefully, "Since you beat her... you're now my mate-to-be."

Kagome went silent, staring at the fire. After a moment, she crawled over to Kouga and stared at him in the eyes. "Well, I guess I'll just have to deal..." she breathed, infuriatingly lightly cupping the ookamiyoukai's face ans kissing him gently.

Kouga growled and pulled Kagome closer to him, mouth crushing once more into hers as he gave into his desires. He pulled her closer to him still, positioning her in his lap with her knees stradling him.

(A/N: he had been sitting with one leg out straight and the other bent a bit upwards so... yeah... be imaginative!)

After a moment the kiss broke and Kagome rested her cheek against Kouga's. "Ko-Kouga...?"

"Hmm?" he replied, somewhat breathless.

Kagome blushed, and Kouga felt the heat from her cheek. "Ai-... Ai-... Aishiteru, Kouga."

Kouga felt overjoyed at those words. "Aishiteru, Kagome, my koishii," he paused, then added roughly and posessively, "my mate."

Kagome smiled, kissing his cheek slightly, "My koishii, my mate." she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Finally, she felt whole.

-----------------------------

THERE! IT'S GONNA BE A KOUGAxKAGOME FIC! XD With a slight twist... You'll like it, I promise, although it will be a bit... dramatic...

I swear, if I get ONE review flaming this, there will be HELL. e.e I have NO problem responding to each and every single anti-kougaxkagome reply I get.

So yeah, review XD I want to hear what you think, even if it's anti-kougaxkagome...

I LOVE YOU! XD


	6. Chapter Six Spoiler at the End!

Aaannnddd my prediction was right x.x I got anti-kouga/kag reviews... but that was expected... and guess what my summary of my educated response is?

_**UP YOURS!**_

n.n

Alright, I got a review some someone (we'll refer to them as reviewer A) who decided to announce that they had lost interest in the story and prolly wouldn't be finishing it. My response:

...That's nice... 0o I'm glad that you felt the undenyable urge to tell me that you lost interest in a story, told me about how you don't like Kouga/Kagome stories, and finally wrapped it up with how you won't be finishing it XD Give the story a chance... I'm going to give a BIG spoiler at the end of this chapter where I put in my two cents. Believe me, after you read it you'll want to continue reading, no matter HOW much you dislike the pairing n.n

Reviewer B: Uh... yeah... she IS like Kikyou, but that's the point. Inuyasha broke her, so she went "soulless/emotionless"...like Kikyou XD Guess what? Read the end of this chapter.

So yeah...

BRING IT ON, ANTI-KOUGA/KAGOME PEOPLE, BRING-IT-ON!! -holds up dictionary- I am ready to respond XD

Oh... and Rin... stop XD

-----------------------

Been There, Done That

Chapter Six

----------------------

Kagome woke up, a warm, fuzzy feeling overwhelming her senses. Giving off a very cat-like yawn, she rolled over and burrowed into the warmth that was surrounding her. As soon as she did that, she heard a rough... growl? Purr? Scrunching her nose slightly, she grumbled some profanities and snuggled closer. Another growl-purr reached her ears. Finally, she could take no more, "Son of a-... whatever that is, shut up. I'm sleepy and comfortable and dammit I am GONNA sleep!"

(A/N: That is so much like me it's not even funny. I actually knocked my cellphone off my desk because it was ringing XD)

"Koishii," a masculine voice murmured, kissing her neck gently and nibbling here and there, "you have to wake up, koishii, we have to go."

Kagome let out a fake sob, "No... so comfortable..." she wrapped her arms around, who she could now identify, Kouga's torso, curling her body against his.

Kouga let out a sigh and stroked the girls hair lovingly, "Mate, you have to get up. We need to find Kikyou and complete your quest, remember?"

"Kikyou can-" Kagome yawned hugely, "-screw herself."

"Aren't you chipper in the morning..." Kouga mumbled, poking her in the side, sending his mate into a furious fit of giggles. An evil smile graced his comely features as he mercilessly poked/tickled her side.

"Kouga!" she squealed between fits of giggles, "Stop! Please! Can't-- breathe!!" Tears streamed down her face from laughing so hard.

Kouga lessened his attack and took a better route: kisses. "Are you awake now...?"

Kagome sighed as Kouga kissed each of her fingers, her wrist, her palm, and her neck. "I suppose..." After a minute more of cuddling, Kagome stood and stretched. "I'd better go and take a bath, then we can head out... I have some on-the-go energy bars we can have to breakfast..."

Kouga raised an eyebrow at his retreating mate. "En-oo-gee bah-errs?"

------------------------

Kagome lowered herself into the frigid lake, teeth chattering. "Okay, I admit, I did take freezing baths when I was training, but this is below even THAT standard!" She shivered, but proceeded to clean herself anyway.

After a moment of shampooing, conditioning, and towel-drying her hair, Kagome walked out to Kouga so that they could continue their quest for the miko's life.

-----------------------

"Mou, Kagome, aishiteru and all but," Kouga made a face, "these... en-oo-gee bah-errs... taste like crap."

Kagome scrunched up her nose. "I know, I think I got the wrong kind..." She sighed, "For now it'll just have to do." She wrapped her arms around Kouga's, her elbows hooking under his shoulder and her hands clinging to the front of his shoulder.

"How long until we reach Kikyou?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Judging by how far away her presence is, I'd say... roughly another day and a half." She felt Kouga nod, signaling that he heard her, and continued running on.

"You know... my pack really likes you." Kouga said softly.

She smiled against his pack, "Really?"

"Really."

"Ooi,"

"Mm?"

"When did Ayame-chan join your pack?"

"Oh," Kouga paused, "about a month or two ago."

"So she finally got over the moon's rainbow?"

"Yeah, instead she's got Hakkaku to hang all over..."

Kagome gasped, "You mean?"

"Yeah," Kouga smirked, "they're going to be mates soon. Probably before we get back."

Kagome smiled. "Good for them."

All was silent. Finally, Kouga spoke.

"Koishii?"

"Hmm?"

He paused, searching for the right words, "You do know that... when we will Kikyou... we're gonna need to battle Inuyasha as well?"

Kagome's mood darkened. "Yes, I had come to terms with that. It must be done."

"And you know that he'll fight for you as well?"

She nodded. "Yes," She looked up at her ookamiyoukai, "Will you be able to beat him...?"

"Of course!" the lean ookami scoffed, "He'll be easy to beat."

Kagome gave off waves of seriousness. "When you two battle... promise me that you won't die? That you won't leave me?"

Kouga smiled reassuringly at his mate-to-be. "I promise, koishii, nothing, not even death, could pull me from you."

Kagome grinned, at peace. "I'm glad..."

"When we get back," Kouga said, "I'll mark you as mine... forever. Youkai mate for life, you know that, right?"

She nodded.

"And once we mate there will be no going back, we'll be bound forever, both in life and death."

"I understand, Kouga, and there is nothing I could want more." She gave him a loving squeeze from behind, "Aishiteru, Kouga."

"Aishiteru, Kagome." Kouga's heart felt light, and he kicked up dust as he darted towards the horizon, towards the undead miko and the battle before them.

-----------------------

Inuyasha followed them, downwind, naturally, so his scent could not be picked up. "Miserable ookami, taking MY Kagome." he growled, rage consuming him. "We will battle, and I WILL win. Kikyou, don't let them kill you!"

----------------------

e.e Short chapter... u.u Gomen ne!

Okay, here is a BIG spoiler...

Kagome... will not be with ANYBODY at the end of this story. Nor Kouga, nor Inuyasha, nor Kikyou, nor Miroku, NOBODY!

Curious? Read the next chapter of "Been There, Done That"! n.n!


	7. Chapter Seven Two More To Go!

Oh my... such a long absense x.x Gomen ne, minna! Here is the next chapter. The story is almost done! Aren't you excited? The last chapter will be by far one of THE most dramatic ones I have written thus far. After that I will prolly have a wrap-up chapter and that'll be it...

I expect LOADS of reviews :P

---------------------------

Been There, Done That

Chapter Seven

---------------------------

It had been two days, and in a matter of moments Kouga and Kagome would encounter the undead miko, Kikyou. An unsettling, but understanding, silence was held over the both of them, smothering them.

"Are you ready?" Kouga murmured, slowing a bit and looking at Kagome who had her face right beside his, staring directly ahead.

"Yeah," she responded breathily.

"You're gonna fight Kikyou by yourself?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be right any other way. What will we do about the inu?"

"He'll try to interfere, you know that. I'll keep him occupied."

Kagome nodded and put up all of her emotional barriers once more, shielding herself from any emotion. Her eyes were distant and full of aged wisdom, while her body was rigid, her muscles clenched and ready to spring into action.

Kouga finally stopped right at a large clearing where Kikyou waited, hair free from its tie and flowing in the strong wind that had gathered there. It would be a showdown for the ages: a Miko vs. Miko final battle, past vs. future. Kouga allowed the slim girl on his back to slide down and land softly on the earth below them. He looked at Kagome and they exchanged a wordless conversation before Kagome allowed a break in her barriers and gave him a warm smile filled with love, affection, and promises of their future together. As she turned, long silky hair flying behind her via the wind, her barriers reappeared and she stood in stony silence. The youkai backed off a bit and crossed his arms, eyes studying the match about to begin.

"Kagome," the undead woman addressed emotionlessly.

"Kikyou," the future girl replied, voice flat.

"You've been searching for me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Naturally, I have come to reclaim what is rightfully mine. You have walked this soil for far too long, Kikyou, it is time for your peace." Kagome held her bow and arrows in her left hand, ready to fire with her right. Her dark brown eyes stared infront of her, showing only determination and pity.

"I shall never rest until the hanyou Inuyasha has perished. He promised to join me in Hell and has yet to do so, even with Naraku's death. This betrayal shall not go unnoticed." Kikyou replied coldly, pulling her own bow up and notching an arrow for firing. The tip glowed an eerie blackish iceblue as her eyes narrowed, calculating.

"Inuyasha is free to do as he wishes, Kikyou. Move on, you have nothing binding you here. Surely you must crave the sweet release of Death." Kagome said shortly, not even fazed by the miko's obvious targeting to her head.

"And that is a release that you shall experience, future girl." Kikyou's eyes widened slightly as she released the arrow and it sped rapidly towards Kagome's skull.

The future girl blinked once, then simply tilted her head to the side, allowing the arrow to whiz harmlessly past her and into a tree. Then she lifted her head back into an upright position and stared. "Are you quite finished?"

Kikyou glared and loaded up three arrows and shot them, then followed the attack with single arrows, each firing one after the other without a large break.

Kagome bent backwards and backflipped once, twice, three times, followed by a rolling cartwheel to the side. She then ran full-force towards the miko, zigzagging at sharp points. Within moments she was in Kikyou's face, winked, then shoved an arrow deep into her shoulder. She backed up a few steps, then held up the Shikon no Tama and stared at it. "Weren't you supposed to guard this, Kikyou?"

Kikyou glared, "Supposed? Ha! I still do, considering that you are me." She smirked as she saw Kagome's eyes flare with anger at that comment. She had hit a nerve.

"I never have and never will be you." Kagome stared at the miko, "Say it with me, princess, Ka-go-me. Again, Ka-go-me. Good, now say it three times fast-" Kagome didn't even flinch as the miko aimed at arrow at her throat.

"How dare you mock me..." Kikyou seethed.

"Why should I? You're doing a perfectly good job of that yourself, angel." Kagome stared at the woman with an even gaze. If you hadn't known which was which, they passed for twins. The only difference was how their hair was styled bang-wise, their hair's shine, and the clothes.

Kikyou cried out in rage as her energy flared, surrounding herself in crackling electricity. "You have room to talk, future bitch. What's the matter?" she smirked cruelly, backing up a bit and staring at her opponent, "Upset because you had to settle for a youkai instead of Inuyasha? Maybe because you were never and never will be like me? Never will measure up?"

Kagome's eyes changed to that infamous misty ice blue once more as her own aura flared. "Don't... you... EVER... talk about MY MATE!" she yelled, flinging her hands out infront of her, palms flat, facing Kikyou, and fingers spread. Her aura became visible, a large semi-transparent mass of blackish pink energy that was licking at her, consuming her, like flames. It all came to a point at her hands as her hair flapped madly behind her from the sheer force. Around her hands it was a blinding pink, and as it got further away it turned black.

Kikyou glared and held her hands in a similar pattern, her aura becoming visible as well. It was similar to Kagome's in shape and action, even colours and shading, except her's was a blackish blue.

The two miko's faced eachother, energy flaring and colliding into one white-hot collision in between them.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and Kagome screamed. Everything was covered in a deafening silence. Slowly, the dust cleared revealing a shocked Kikyou and a dangerous looking Kagome. Kouga gasped.

In Kagome's own pink-hued hands was the Shikon no Tama, glowing with a brilliance it had never revealed before. It pulsed with power, shimmering ripples of energy rocketing over the ground around them. Kagome stared at the jewel before her, then looked at Kikyou with now bright pink eyes. "It is pure."

"Pure?! How?! How could you possibly purify the Shikon no Tama? It's impossible to purify!"

"Apparently not... Behold!" Kagome said grandly, the gem hovering between her slender fingertips, "The Shikon no Tama in its truest and purest form! With this, Kikyou, I shall vanquish you and send you into peace. It is time for you to GO!" Kagome flung her hands forwards again, staring intently at the miko before her.

In a flash of light and a scream that faded into a peaceful giggle, Kikyou was gone. In her place stood a young 13-year-old Kikyou, the vision of good energy and happiness. Instead of killing her at her most unhappy stage, the Shikon no Tama granted her the ability to revert to her most at peace age.

"Thank you, Higurashi Kagome." young Kikyou said, beaming, "I can finally... feel again. I appologise for all the evil I've done." Kikyou's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Kagome, "Please, forgive me?"

Kagome smiled, eyes returning to their natural colour and the abnormal wind disappearing, leaving a refreshing breeze and a happy future girl. "Of course, Kikyou. I forgive you with all my heart and my very soul. Please, be at peace. Allow yourself to be happy once more, Kikyou."

Kikyou smiled, head quirking to the side slightly, eyes closed. Slowly she faded until nothing remained but a white hair tie on the earth, which quickly blew away in the breeze.

Kagome turned and looked at her mate, the Shikon no Tama still glowing brilliantly, but now hovered over her chest. In a flash it disappeared.

"Kagome! Where did the Tama go?" Kouga asked, rushing over to her.

"It's within me now, waiting for my next call for it." Kagome smiled peacefully, "Kikyou is at rest, the Shikon no Tama is pure, and you and I are left to spend the rest of forever together. It can't get much better than this..."

Kouga looked over Kagome's head and glared. "Don't be so sure, Inu-koro is here."

"And he's ready to fight!" came a familiar inuhanyou's voice.

Kagome craned her neck around, head turned, and stared at her once beloved. There he stood, Tessaiga in hand, and ready to fight.

The final battle between the hanyou and the youkai was now.

---------------------------

D'oh, wasn't how I wanted the battle with Kikyou to happen... -sigh-

Review anyway? n.n!


End file.
